1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to bird feeders, and more particularly, a bird feeding system with at least one telescoping section, extending downwardly from a base of a bag of bird feed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bird feeders per se have been known in the prior art, and have included such structures as those which adhere to a window with plastic suction cups, those which tie onto trees, and those of plastic webbing containing feed such as suet, and other gravity free fall devices of feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,364 discloses a bird feeder with two sections which do not telescope and which depend on gravity fall of the food.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,462 provides for a prepackaged box bird feeder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,868 provides for a packaged container and bird feeder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,711 provides for a packaged bird feeder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,244 provides for a packaged bird feeder.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,201,155, 3,441,002, and 4,233,941 also provide for related bird feeder structures.
None of the prior art references disclose a telescoping prepackaged bird feeding system as now disclosed.
The present invention provides a bird feeding system with telescoping sections, each telescoping section including an area to support bird feed such as seeds including a lip about a feed area for supporting and feeding a bird. The package bird feeding system is intended to support an amount of feed such as ten, twenty, or fifty pounds, and is provided for easy transportation, as well as easy opening and operating by an individual.